Just a thought
by Cinnamon-Twists
Summary: Maybe he could forget about his life. He could end it right here but an agent with a fedora wouldn't let him. This is not PxD. It's just a friendship story. One-Shot


**Hello fanfiction! I am taking a break from my other stories to write this one. I really hope you enjoy it. Read and Review. No flames plz!**

It had been one week. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was an evil scientist that was part of an evil organization named L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. He had a nemesis, a daughter, a giant robot man, and even though nothing really turned out right for him, he still considered it a wonderful life. At least it was a wonderful life.

It was nine o'clock at night. One great thing about the evening in summer is that it's a lot cooler and it's a great time to think over past events that have happened. Heinz was standing next to the balcony, his arms folded on the railing, the only thing that separated him from falling down to the streets below. He sighed. Did he really want to do this? He had waited for a while to see if fate was going to stop him but it didn't. Maybe this is the right choice.

**One week ago**

_Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated_

"Good morning Dad!" Norm sang happily as he cooked eggs in the kitchen. He had a big smile on his face and was wearing a pink lace apron. Doof put his newspaper down on the table and turned his attention to the giant robot man.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your father?" the mad scientist replied, obviously annoyed. "Also, I don't like eggs. You always leave in the shells and it gets stuck in my throat. Then I have to chug down a bottle of water and well….yeah…you know how that routine goes"

"No, no I don't" Norm took the frying pan off the stove and used a spatula to scrape it onto a ceramic plate in front of Doof. The eggs still had white shell pieces sticking out in a few places but other than that, they were fine. The scientist shoved the plate away and stood up. He walked over to the work area and began to build his new –inator.

Not long after, a teenage girl with long, brown hair walked in. She was wearing a black leather outfit from the top to the bottom, complimented with matching boots. She walked over to the toaster and put in two slices of bread.

"Good morning Sis!" Norm greeted. He waved his hand but it only went very slowly and followed a ninety degree angle. A small mechanically sound was heard, probably meaning that Norm needed to be oiled.

"Morning Bro" she said not even daring to look up from her phone. She took out the piece of bread and munched on it while texting her friend, Lacey. She walked over to her dad and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Heinz took off his protection mask and his face quickly formed into a smile.

"Vanessa!" he shouted happily, extending his arms out. Vanessa narrowed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah, hey" she said simply. "Just wanted to see if I could invite some of my friends over today since I'm staying at your place"

The doctor frowned a bit but he managed to keep a calm expression. "Are you sure that you don't want to spend any time with me today?" he suggested as he made hand gestures towards himself. Vanessa walked away, heading off to the direction of her room. After hearing a few footsteps, the sound of a door closing was heard and the click of a lock. Doof sighed before taking the hammer and started pounding on his –inator. Norm walked over and watched over his shoulder, keeping the straight face and by that I mean, smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Once again, Norm was starting to get annoying. Why didn't he replace him with another head sooner or get him a new personality. One that was actually evil and not all bubbly and positive. In a way, it reminded him of Roger. Always being a goody two shoes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said gruffly. "I'm building and you're not helping. You're just standing there, doing...doing whatever giant robot men in the Tri-state-area do"

"Would you like me to get your doll so you can practice your monologue?" the robot asked politely.

"It's not a doll Norm. It's a practice dummy" Doof retorted.

"Perry the Platypus must be proud"

At this, the doctor became a little confused. How did this conversation lead to Perry being proud of him. If anything, the only thing he did was beat the daylight out him instead.

"What do you mean, Norm?"

"You made it to look like him"

"Well, I only did that because I had...I had...extra material! Yes, I had extra material and somehow, I could only make Perry because no one else I know wears the colour teal or has teal fur"

"How about painting?"

"SHUT IT YOU!"

"Love you too dad!"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO JUNKPILE!"

Doof handed him a five-dollar bill, telling him to get something to play with. Norm stomped away, still having a dumb look on his face. He smashed through the wall, leaving a giant robot shaped hole.

"Platypuses. First, they start making holes through my walls and now my giant robot is doing the same thing. Wow. Am I really that lonely?"

He looked beside him and picked up a Platypus dummy made out of wood. He placed it on a chair and tied a rope around it, as if it was the real thing. The doll sat there, unable to move. The one thing Doof liked about it was that unlike Perry, it couldn't escape out of its trap, punch, kick, or even try to hit the self-destruct button that was located somewhere on his –inator.

"Ahem" he said, clearing his throat before going any further. "So, Perry the Platypus, I bet you're wondering what this machine does"

He gestured towards the machine made out of purple metal and had a red antenna on top that was shaped like a heart.

"BEHOLD! MY BACK-TOGETHER-INATOR! Now, I'm sure you're wondering what it does. Well, it all started a while ago, as you know Vanessa, my baby girl, means the world to me and I would do anything for her. Even if it means going to jail. When Charlene and I divorced, I made a promise to Vanessa that one day I would try to get back together with her but here I am, a few years later, with no progress at all. I mean, can you blame me, really? I don't have much luck when it comes to women. Anyway, recently, Vanessa has been spending more time with her mother then me and it's like she's drifting away. So, I decided to build this. You know, I blast Charlene with it, we become a happy family again and Vanessa's back with me"

Then, Doof rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Even though the dummy was made out of wood and had no life, he used it so much that he felt like he was talking to Perry.

"The only thing is, my machine isn't done yet. So far, the person or thing I hit with it will kiss the first thing they see, so...I have to make sure Charlene is here while I use it. I am not walking all the way to her house while lugging around a giant piece of metal. I got a parking ticket because of that before. Anyway, after she kisses me, I'll convince her and everything works out fine or at least that's how it works in movies. So, pretty good plan, eh?"

The dummy's hat fell to the ground softly, landing on the tile below. Doof's face quickly turned to annoyance.

"Thanks for listening!" he said sarcastically. "Just so you know, Perry would always listen to me because he doesn't have a heart that's made out of wood"

All of a sudden, a small ding came from the laptop nearby. Heinz pulled up a chair and saw that it was a video chat request from Rodney. He scowled but pressed the accept button.

"Hello Rodney" he hissed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, hello to you too Doofy" he replied, keeping his cool. "I was just checking up on you. After all, today's the day you finally got nominated but it was only because you practically begged us to"

Ah yes. Today was the annual event they had called 'Lovemuffin Live'. Three evil scientist get their daily fight with their nemesis shown in front of everyone in that evil organization. Then, everyone votes on what scheme was the evilest and how much effort they put in their battle. Whoever wins gets to humiliate the other two contestants. It was an honour to get picked to participate since they only showed some of the best. But with every great thing, there comes a price to pay. Like the title of the event, it is live. If you messed up, there was a possibility that you could get shunned by the others and Doof was determined to not mess this up.

"You better watch it Rodney" the doctor warned. "Today I'm going to beat you"

Rodney kept an evil grin, determined to get an edge over Heinz. "Are you sure you won't get beat up by your little agent first?"

Doof stared at the screen.

"What do you mean?"

Rodney sighed and face palmed.

"Everyone knows that your nemesis, Perry the Platypus is one of the best known agents of O.W.C.A. If anything, I've heard that he might be considered the best of the best. You being accepted might have actually been a good idea. I can't wait to see you get beat in front of everyone!"

Rodney laughed for a while as Doof stayed silent. He was right. He barely won against Perry, but today was going to be different. He was going to win and show Rodney how evil he truly was. He ended the video chat and started brain storming for a while. Then, he suddenly heard laughing, coming from down the hall. It was coming from Vanessa's room. Her friends must be over now. He decided to do a check up and see what they were up to. He walked over to the door and gently knocked on it. The door opened a second later, with Vanessa peeking out.

"Yes dad?" she asked. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to check up on you"

"Well, everything's fine, so you can leave"

She closed the door and Heinz stood there. They used to be so close when she was still little. What happened over time? Reluctantly, he knocked again.

"Vanessa, sweetie?" he asked. He heard footsteps approaching and the door opened once again, revealing his daughter with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?"

"Can you come out for a minute?"

"Um…okay"

They both sat at the table in the kitchen, across from each other. It was silent. Doof racked his brain, trying to find something to say.

"So, how's school?"

"Dad, can I go back to my friends now?"

"Okay but I just want to know why you and I aren't close anymore"

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. In a deep and menacing voice she spoke.

"You want to know why?"

Doof gulped but he nodded. She took a step closer to him.

"I'll tell you why. Ever since the divorce, I've had two homes so why wouldn't I be happy? My parents aren't seeing each other much and I have to live with the fear that I'm going to have four parents. Mom is already thinking about dating someone and she has barely any time for me. You're an evil scientist who builds –inators and fights all the time. And when you do have time for me, you always embarrass me or let me down. It's like you're NOT even my dad anymore!"

"Vanessa…" he started to say but he was cut off.

"JUST GO AWAY!" She shouted as she marched back to her room and slammed the door shut.

Heinz sat there, staring off into space. He had no idea that Vanessa felt that way but now that he did, he wished he never asked in the first place.

Suddenly, he felt someone tugging on his lab coat. He looked down to find Perry standing there, probably waiting.

"Oh, hello Perry the Platypus"

Perry tapped his foot against the wooden floor boards.

"Yeah, just take a seat and I'll explain"

Perry hopped on to the chair across from the doctor and sat down.

"So anyway, today is when I finally get to be a part of LOVEMUFFIN Live. You know that show, right? So, we're just going to do what we normally do. The only thing that's going to change today is that I'm going to win"

The monotreme raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am not going to cheat. Why o you think it's called LOVEMUFFIN Live, because it's live. Anyway, just get into your trap and get ready. I'm the third and final contestant so it'll be a while"

Perry went over to where they would usually fight. The giant purple room with the open balcony and there, right next to the trap was his –inator. He went into the cage, locked it with the key and then threw the key away to make the battle fair. A small ding soon filled the room.

Heinz walked over to the laptop and clicked the accept button. Rodney's face soon appeared and some of the other scientists were in the background.

"Hello Doofy" Rodney said. "Are you ready to fail?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant to say good luck because you're going to need we're filming from your laptop so whatever you do, don't turn it away from the action. Okay, you may start"

Doof gulped. He could see all the faces of everyone in LOVEMUFFIN. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, I bet you're wondering what this –inator does. Well, I won't tell you yet since you always seem to get in the way so you'll have to find out yourse-OW OW OW!"

Doof was interrupted as Perry leapt out of the cage and started to punch him. Heinz managed to get the platypus off by getting a strong grip and throwing him off to the side. A loud crash was heard and a few screws started flying.

Perry quickly recovered and jumped on to his head. He then proceeded to knock the doctor down, using his beak. Doof got out from underneath and ran for his –inator. He pressed a button and the countdown started.

Perry kicked him and he flew towards the laptop but skidded to a stop before he could knock it over. Doof, making a quick recovery, grabbed Perry and held him in from his face. The platypus struggled to get out of his grip but Doof was determined to not let go. Using his tail, Perry launched a metal piece and it hit the –inator, making it turn and the pink ray hit Doof.

Heinz stared at the struggling platypus. Perry's eyes widened as Doof leaned in. At first he was confused but then he started to realize what he was doing. Before Perry could get out, he felt something touch his beak. Doof was kissing him…

As soon as the doctor let go, Perry was completely red in the face as he ran to find the bathroom.

It took a while for Heinz to process everything but then it hit him. He never finished building his –inator and he had just kissed his nemesis in front of the entire evil organization. The laptop was right behind him. He turned around quickly and pressed the end call button.

_Back to the present_

Doof watched over the edge of the balcony. Let's just say, Vanessa decided to go back to her mother's place and refused to talk to him. Norm never came back to his house that day. He was found in jail for trying to steal something. It turns out that Norm was trying to impress his 'dad'. LOVEMUFFIN kicked him out because of well, you know. As for Perry, whenever he came over, he would hide his face with his fedora, not even daring to look up. He would just bust out during the backstory and destroy the machine, then head back to who knows where. He was completely lonely.

Heinz pushed himself up and without another thought, he jumped. He started falling towards the streets below when he suddenly felt someone pulling him back up. When he was back on the floor of the building, he turned to see Perry wearing a jetpack, crossing his arms. His fedora still covered his face though so Doof assumed he was still pretty uncomfortable. Perry took his hand and led him to a couch. The platypus made a few hand motions that meant that he should start explaining himself.

"Well, why shouldn't I jump?"

"No one cares about me anymore. Even you're hiding from me"

Perry sat there. For a minute, Doof thought he was asleep but then he heard a voice. It was calm and collected, but at the same time, it had a bit of an Australian accent.

"I care"

Silence.

Perry walked to the door and turned the knob. Before he could walk out, Doof stopped him.

"How did you…?" the doctor asked. The platypus just nodded his head. Smiling, Heinz gently lifted the fedora off his head and looked at Perry. His face had a light pink shade but he made a hasty attempt to cover it up as he tried to retrieve his hat. Doof bent down, clutching the small hat in his left hand. He hugged Perry tightly, making him turn a bright shade of red. Amused by the reaction, Doof handed Perry back his hat and to his surprise, Perry didn't cover his face. Instead, he just tipped his hat politely and smiled shyly.

Even though Doof still felt hurt, at least he knew Perry cared about him. The platypus walked out the door but before he could leave, he stood there. Doof looked at him.

"I promise I won't jump as long as you're here for me" Doof said.

"I care" Perry said with a smile. With that, he walked away, leaving Doof into his thoughts. Heinz sat on the couch. That was so easy. How did one person saying something make him feel better? Perry knew him for a long time. Maybe something that came from him meant a lot more.

He had someone to count on.

He had a friend.


End file.
